


Spider

by Saslen



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: Just written to organize some memories.
Series: Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928488





	Spider

I saw, under clear skies,

A spider.

Between needles and leaves,

It waited

For unwitting prey

To fall into its gossamer web.

As the breeze flowed through,

It disappeared for a moment

Within the green that

Surrounded it,

Noticing food elsewhere,

Or, perhaps, the eyes

That followed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on deviantArt under the title _Araneae_. This was written during my eagle project, back in 2012-2013. I was waiting for the other scouts to arrive, lying down on a bench under a tree when I saw the spider.


End file.
